The Timing that is Everything
by GreyRegal
Summary: An entry for OQ Prompt Party 2017 Prompt 135 and 199 condensed, where Regina and Robin fall in love in their fifties and tie the knot


**THE TIMING THAT IS EVERYTHING**

Life is a journey.

One filled with winding roads.

Every little girl dreams of finding her own prince charming to ride with towards the sunset of happily ever after, or so Disney tries to tell them.

But not Regina Mills.

At the tender age of five, her eyes for reality have been opened.

Well, having a mother constantly micromanaging you will do that.

And Cora was the master of that art.

She drove Regina to the world of adulthood, stealing from her the chance of being a kid, naïve from the darkness of the world.

At high school, Regina had to be Valedictorian.

At college, Summa Cum Laude.

She always had to be on the top or risk angering Cora.

So she did what she had to.

What they didn't all expect is that Cora's megalomaniac tendencies would ruin Regina.

Regina did what she knew. What she has been taught. What has been instilled in her mind since the moment that she could walk,

"Life is not a wishing well. You have to work your ass off to achieve something"

So at the age of 24, the career driven Regina Mills ploughed her way up through the corporate field.

For twenty-six years, the Mills Corporation has been her sole companion.

Her family.

Until it wasn't.

On the day of her fiftieth birthday, Regina went to her office as if it was a typical work day, clad in her usual power suit.

It was in the middle of a conference that it all became a disaster.

She was sitting at the head of the table when she lost control of her functions.

Her hands were numbed.

Panic engulfed her.

Paralysis followed.

She was rushed to the hospital but the disorder is still unknown to this day.

Some say it's somatic, other's it's neurological.

But after a series of Ct's, Pt's and MRI's it is still undiagnosed.

All they know is that the same symptoms are triggered every time her stress level is on the roof and they suggested the same conclusion: she had to withdraw from office.

At first, she was reluctant.

It was everything she has ever known. Ever worked for.

And now she had to let it go.

Mistake it not, she is still the major stock holder of her company, but it is not the same thing as being the Chief Operating Officer.

It a matter life though.

She had to do what she had.

Slowly she let go of the reigns and let other people take over.

She sat in the background, not being able to do what she used to.

She can't even get a hold of a single damn page of a financial report.

She felt like she was shunned.

Like her life was over.

It was the change she was never ready for.

So for days, she sulked in her penthouse, alone with nothing to do but sleep, eat and sleep again.

Until one day, she decided she was not going to let her life waste away like this.

She was browsing the internet for random events when one caught her eye.

It was an event by a foundation for out of school youth.

This organisation was known as "Arrow" offers technical education for dropped out students as well as those who opted not to proceed with tertiary education.

It was as if they were giving them the chance to find semblance in their lives.

Her interest was piqued, so she decided to take a visit.

…

Robin Locksley is a good man.

Or so other people may say.

He helps high school drop outs by educating them with crafts that may be utilized by the fast growing industry.

Most people would ask him why he would spend quite a substantial amount of money for this cause.

And he'll just smile and shrug it off.

He went through a stage during his teenage life where he was cavorting with the wrong crowd back in England and he almost threw away his life.

Until one fateful incident when he was incarcerated.

He was stealing something from a police car just for fun when he was caught in action.

The only good thing that happened is that the cop actually knocked some sense into his head.

He began changing.

He focused on his studies and career.

And years later here he is.

Giving back by doing what the cop did.

Knocking some sense on the heads of these kids.

He was walking towards the main atrium of the "School" when he saw a beautiful lady with an awe-striking complexion observing.

Silent but calculated.

Wearing his goofiest smile, he approached her.

"What could be the reason for a beautiful woman such as yourself to grace this humble institution of her presence?" he flirted to which she chuckled at

"Maybe I was checking it out. See if it can use another set of hands?" she suggested and smiled.

And it all started from that.

Turns out, Regina is a pretty damn good teacher and she got along the sailing ship of this organisation where she now teaches the balancing of financial books.

It has been a couple of months since she started out and since then, none of her symptoms have shown themselves.

For the first time in her life, she discovered that there is something more than the four corners of the corporate world.

This organisation made her see that.

It let her meet people from different strata of life.

It let her know their stories, their struggles and how they keep afloat despite everything weighing them down.

It is here that she discovered that her stereotypical view of the world where people drop out because of laziness is truly black and white.

And this is too big of a world to limit herself within the boundaries of her strict upbringing.

She finally learned to laugh without inhibition.

If there is someone that revels in that sound more she, it is Robin Locksley.

He's been standing in the background since she started, trying to size her up and maybe to get a glimpse of who she is from a distance, from an angle of innocence without any masking.

And he adores what he's seen.

And he decided to not let this one kind of a chance to slip away.

He approached her as she was taking her break in a faculty lounge.

She was seated in the couch when he cleared his throat and she looked at him.

"I've notice that you seem to have a thing for coffees" he started and she smirked

"So what if I do?" she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He shrugged and went along with it.

"What do you say we get a cup of coffee? Just down the block, not too far from here" he suggested and she laughed.

She was supposed to turn him down for the reason that she thought they were too old for this.

They've reached the golden age for pete's sake!

Why he was so persistent that in the end, he got her to agree.

And now at 7:30 in the morning, they found themselves seated in a booth with a cappuccino for Regina and latte for Robin.

They were just talking.

Laughing.

Acting like teenagers without caring what other people may think.

And that one visit was followed by another.

And another.

Until it became a daily ritual for them.

At 7:30 in the morning, they would meet in this café to have coffee, sometimes when he manages to convince her, a hefty plate of apple pancakes to accompany the acidic yet addicting drink.

Truth be told, they weren't actually sure if it was the drink or the company that was addicting.

They came in to the organisation together almost every day.

And they left together as well.

Sometimes, she'd let Robin drive her home.

And some other times, he'd manage to convince her to drop a second visit to the café for a simple dinner.

Most often than not, he'd succeed.

They were both so oblivious with what's happening outside their bubble but people have taken notice.

Robin's friend, John, have seen the way that the eyes of his mate lights up whenever he was conversing with her.

Regina's friend Tink (whom she'd never admit to be her friend, by the way) have seen the subtle changes on the formerly uptight lady.

Even the students have noticed.

The other volunteer teachers have as well.

And a bet started going around on when they'd finally realize that the chemistry between the two is more than just a chemical reaction in the brain, and physics isn't even to be held responsible for it.

Everyone participated.

It was because everyone knew.

Everyone knew that Robin and Regina loves each other except, Robin and Regina.

And no matter how they are playing the mischievous matchmakers in secret (they would often set them up in the lounge or the hallway, wherever really), they really directly interfered.

But they all were on the same page.

They wanted the two to be happy together.

So they're letting nature takes its course.

Afterall, everything is about timing.

The bet pool started growing, but they both didn't know.

Well, actually, until Robin discovered it.

At first, he was shocked.

He couldn't believe what has been happening behind his back probably for months now.

But if he was to be honest to himself, it was like a splash of cold water.

He finally acknowledged it.

It was there.

Adoration, Admiration, Adulation

He doesn't know what to call it.

Nevertheless, he's decided

He's wasted fifty years of his life

And it all stops.

From then on he started dropping subtle hints of his affection for Regina.

He started picking her up from her penthouse every morning.

He'd drive her to the café where they would spend quite a substantial amount of their time and they'd go to the organisation in the same manner.

Except this time, it wasn't so innocent.

This little thief was trying to steal her heart, taking it one piece at a time.

And she is helpless against it.

She felt it, but didn't act on it.

She thought that she was too old to act like an immature teenager who knew nothing about the emotional investment a relationship requires.

And he noticed her reluctance as well.

But he knew that he was not ready to give up on them before they even begin.

The "Graduation" of the technical students came and passed.

The break followed.

But that didn't hinder their tradition.

Not a single damn day missed.

They'd find themselves in the same booth they've been occupying for more than a year now.

Orders the same beverage.

Laughs at the same silly attempt to joke.

It was a great game of pretend until one day, Robin just snapped.

He was walking her home when he felt his gut lurching, as if a nervous cloud hovering above him, telling him it's time.

When they reached her building, she invited him in.

Everything happened really fast that one minute they were just entering the door, the next they were in a screaming match.

Regina was a strong person.

Sometimes to the point of being stubborn.

Stubborness is her defence mechanism and she's using it against Robin.

But like her, he's just as hard headed and he will not have it.

"Why won't you give us a chance Regina?!"

"Because!" _I don't know if I'm willing to risk it…_

 _"_ Why can't you just take a chance on me?" he whispered, his voice showing his desperation

"It's not you…" she whispered, "Never you… It's just that I'm not sure I know how to love"

She looked down on her feet, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

She was waiting for his rebuttal.

Some sort of reaction.

But they were surrounded by a complete and utter silence.

His heart hurt for her.

He didn't know that Cora's influence on her daughter went this far, to the point of not knowing how to love another.

He didn't have words to console the bleeding heart of the one whom he loves.

Yes, love.

He's finally admitted to himself that what he feels goes deeper than superficial, physical attraction.

He's fallen completely and gravity cannot be held responsible for it.

It just… happened.

She was scared that he was going to leave.

Silently, she was reprimanding herself for her empathetic emotion.

 _You're fifty. Get a grip on yourself!_

But honestly, it's more of projecting because if there is one thing that she knows it's that Robin has become a permanent fixture in her life and she's not willing to just let him go.

And then she felt the warmth.

He took a step towards her and engulfed her in an embrace, trying to tell her that everything is going to be fine.

But knowing Regina, he's almost certain that she'll just reply a sarcastic remark bearing the words of John Green.

So he just whispered the very thing he believes in…

"We can do this"

…

It was a Friday evening and Robin and Regina were going to have a dinner in the café.

True, it is not the most gourmets of restaurants but it is the sentimental value of the memories that the place holds that keeps them there.

Yes, they may have met in the organisation, but the love between blossomed within the walls of this warm café.

And they both cannot deny it.

They both live in a day to day basis.

And this night is another addition to the shared moments of the two that encompasses everything they do.

Regina and Robin had agreed to meet in the restaurant.

He was probably scheming some kind of surprise for her since it was her birthday.

Yes, she turning 54.

And it's been four years since she actually let herself free from all the restraints of propriety.

She still smiles at the memory of their shouting match that ended up in the most amazing consequence of all.

She killed the engine of her black, vintage Mercedes as she reached the café but noticed that it was dark.

 _Why is it close?_

She decided to call Robin and he picked up immediately.

She tried to tell him that their date was cancelled but he just told her to come in, that the door was open.

Throwing common sense out of the window, she followed the instruction of her thief and entered.

It was all darkness that surrounds her.

She would've been afraid if not for the delicious aroma of hot chocolate wafting in the air.

The silence was then broken by a beautiful melody.

And then the lights slowly turned on and the sight that met her melted her heart.

There was Robin in the centre of the room and her path towards him were lined by green rose petals.

He smiled at her and she reciprocated.

He held a single green rosebud in his hand and urged her to approach him.

He gave her the flower and held her as he swayed with her against the soft music.

"Happy Birthday" he whispered and she smiled

"Thanks but this is not all is it" she asked having a feeling like this was just the beginning.

He shook his head and stopped their movement.

And slowly he kneeled, dashing like the prince charming Disney always depicts.

And he took a box from his pocket and opened it revealing what would be a Harry Winston platinum band encrusted by sparkling black diamonds with a single Ruby encrusted on its jewel plate.

It was breath taking.

"I have been waiting for this moment my entire life. I have been living quite a solitary life until you came in and changed everything I knew. I never thought I could love another as much as I love you and I don't want to spend another moment spending it away from you. Fifty four years is enough of a life wasted. I'm ready to embark on a new adventure, hopefully with you. Will you?"

No more word was needed for her to understand.

Ecstatic tears were streaming down her face and she nodded and everyone came out cheering!

 _These bastards definitely conspired against me_ , she thought and chuckled on her own.

And then she felt the ring slipping through her finger.

"The café is but the beginning" he whispered and dragged her out and gently urged her in his car.

She was really happy at this moment that she didn't care where they were going.

What she didn't realize that what Robin said was really just the beginning, and the night is still young.

Robin blindfolded her when they stopped somewhere she didn't know and she accepted it.

He guided her slowly and carefully in case she trips and led inside something where the light was penetrating the semi permeable cloth.

"Stay" Robin whispered and let her go

She stood her ground when what seems to be an orchestra started to play.

She got so curious until the blindfold was taken off by Tink who was grinning from ear to ear.

It was when she realised that they were in a church.

About to be married.

And she didn't find any reason to object.

If anything else, it was just another reason to love him even more.

Tink handed her a bouquet of green roses, still which made her wonder why this specific rose and lead her down the aisle.

Robin's eyes were transfixed in her's looking at her like she is the moon and stars in what seems to be their wedding with her wearing a straight cut dress in the colour of red.

Nevertheless, he couldn't have wanted her in anything else, afterall her presence in this holy matrimony counts more than any dress she could ever wear.

She reached him and they both approached the altar where Friar Tuck, Robin and Regina's mutual friend apparently, smiled at them both and started the ceremony that would change their lives forever.

It was a small, solemn rite with Tink and John as witnesses and Tuck as the vicar.

But it meant the world to Regina.

They've said their "I do's"

And they've exchanged "I love you's"

But it wasn't until they were back I the café that she was told of the symbolism of the green roses.

"Why green roses?" she asked Robin and he just smiled and replied

"Green roses mean a love for all eternity. And I want to spend the rest of my forever, with you"

She leaned her head against his chest as she revelled in the calming beat of his heart.

She smiled.

Who would've know that she'd find love in her age?

Nobody expected it.

But here they are.

In the beginning of point forever.

It started in an organisation, nurtured by a café and sanctified by the church.

And she cannot ask for anything more for everything she's ever dreamed of, yes she did dream of finding prince charming, is right in front of her only that he wasn't a prince.

But she'd take her thief any given day.

And this is it.

The timing they've both been waiting for.

All that's happened before, her career, symptoms, surfings, everything led to this.

The timing and it truly is everything.


End file.
